Office Temtations
by fairy13wings
Summary: Everyone is normal, Buffy is a newspaper writer, She is going out with Spike. Giles is her boss. Angel starts work there... will they both give in to temptation or will what happens behind closed doors make Buffy leave Spike?
1. At the Beginning

This Chapter isn't very big, but I promise a bigger chapter next!

Don't worry all you Angel fans out there, he will turn up and things will get better!

Everyone is normal, no vampires included, just a perfect love story! Enjoy!!!

...................................................

"Buffy," Buffy's boss, Rupert Giles, poked his head around the door "I want that story finished by tomorrow, OK?"

"Yes, whatever." Buffy said, sounding tired.

"OK I'll have one of the girls to bring you in a coffee. Anything else?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you." Rupert turned and walked off.

Buffy carried on typing her story on a New York bank robbery before phoning Spike, her boyfriend, to tell him she was going to be late.

Buffy Worked for the 'New York Times' as a writer, not what she always wanted, but it paid enough to support herself and her boyfriend.

"Hi honey? It's Buffy, I'm just calling from the office to let you know I'm going to be late home tonight. OK?" Buffy glanced at her notes and thanked the girl who had just placed her mug of coffee on the desk.

"So what's the excuse this time?" Spike said, this had happened so many times before, he sounded fed-up.

"Um... I have this story that has to be finished by tomorrow, so... um... I'll see you later I guess. Love you. Bye."

"Yeah love you too baby. See you later. Bye" Buffy Put the phone down, took a long sip of her coffee, gave a long sign and carried on with her story.

.....................................................

Buffy, with care, slid her key into her apartment lock, once open, she quietly opened the door, and walked into her apartment. Once she had closed the door, she placed the keys on the kitchen table and walked into the bedroom.

Spike was asleep, so very carefully she slid out of her work clothes and, with just her underwear on, she slipped into bed.

"Hey baby," Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy. She turned around and planted a kiss on her soft lips.

"I thought you were asleep," Buffy said giggling, she too wrapped her arms around her lover.

"You look tired, have you eaten?" Spike asked, concerned.

"No not since breakfast," Buffy said yawning.

"OK, you better get some sleep or your going to be grumpy in the morning!" Spike said, pushing a stray hair behind her ears.

"Yeah, Good night. Oh and Spike,"

"Yeah?"

"I Love you."

"I Love you too honey." They passionately kissed for a few seconds before they both laid their heads on their pillows and fell asleep.

..............................................

OK So now you review!!!!


	2. Nervous Hellos and Mugs of Coffee

Ok I've tried to make this chapter longer than the last one but I think it's pretty boring cause there's hardly any action, but don't worry there's going to be plenty soon!

I'm very sorry but I can't say whether Buffy gets with Angel or if she stays with Spike. She gets really confused at some point.

Xander and willow will make an appearance in the story and so will Dawn and Darla!

.....................................

As Buffy walked into work the next morning Rupert Giles, her boss, stopped her.

"Buffy, here are some new notes for a new story about unhealthy high school children. Enjoy!" He took his glasses off, gave them a quick clean and when they were back on he gave Buffy a long stare as if waiting for an answer.

"Oh...Hooray!" Buffy said with fake enthusiasm. "When do you want it finished?"

"Oh. By tomorrow, OK?" He turned around heading for his office.

"Yeah that's fine," Buffy walked away heading to her own office.

.......................................

A few hours later, and a few columns of news later, there was a knock at the office door.

"Come in!" Buffy shouted, relieved to finally have a visitor. Or maybe it was just the tea lady. Well any way, it wasn't it was only Rupert.

"Yes I will have this story done..." But before she could finish Rupert interrupted her.

"I don't really care about the story at the moment. Buffy I would like you to meet the new writer, Angel O'Connor, who's going to start work here tomorrow." As he said that a tall, very muscular man walked into Buffy's office. He had short, brown spiky hair and he wore a white t-shirt and black pants.

"What a weird name... oh my god he is so gorgeous!" Buffy thought as he walked in.

"Hi," Buffy managed to say, once she was finished day dreaming, "I'm Buffy Summers," she held out her hand as a friendly gesture.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm sure you know my name already!" Angel joked as he stepped closer to shake her hand.

"Angel is taking over Riley's job so he'll be working in the office next to you. I guess I'll leave you two to just get to know each other better," he turned around and walked back to his office but before entering he turned back around again and shouted "I still want that Story finished Buffy!"

Buffy gave him the thumbs up and carried on talking to Angel.

..................................

"Oh my god she is so beautiful," Angel thought as he was telling Buffy about Sunnydale, his home town.

"It sounds so... boring. No offence!" Buffy said offering Angel a cup of coffee when the tea lady entered the office, Angel nodded and watched while the lady poured coffee into two mugs.

"Well it was quite boring, but there was a really good club called the Bronze, I used to go there every night."

"Cool. So um... you got a girlfriend?" Buffy asked, curious.

Angel's heart skipped a beat, maybe she was single. "No, you got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name's Spike, he works as a mechanic downtown. We've been going out since the last year of school," Buffy said deciding to carry on with her article.

"Oh," Angel said, trying not to sound disappointed. "Well I'll let you get on with your story, see you later," Angel got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked towards the door.

"It was nice to meet you, Angel. Bye," Buffy said giving him a quick wave. Angel gave her a wave himself and then disappeared.

.............................................

"Ring...ring...ring..."

"Hello?" Buffy said into the telephone.

"Hey it's me babe, you going to be late tonight?" Spike asked hoping she wasn't.

"Nope, I'm going to be home on time tonight so I'll see you later ok?" Buffy said, taking a sip from her fifth coffee of the day.

"Ok see you later, love you," Spike put the phone down and so did Buffy. She was really tired and just felt like sleeping, but she knew Spike would want some action tonight.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was Rupert again.

"Have you nearly finished your story yet," he asked leaning on the door frame.

"Yep, I'm like one word away from finished... nope I'm actually finished now," she said as she typed the last and final word. "I'll just print it off and you can have it in about five, Ok?"

"Yes that's perfectly fine," Rupert answered in his British accent. He walked out the office and she clicked on the print button.

.................................

Before she finished work Buffy decided to say goodbye to Angel.

"Come in," Angel said after Buffy had knocked on the door. Buffy entered and he gave her a smile when he noticed who it was and continued working on his computer. "Hey Buffy what's up?" He said surprised to see her in his office.

"I just thought I'd come and say bye to you, because I'm going home now." She said fiddling with the strap of her handbag. She felt kinda nervous.

"Oh wait, do you know a number for a cab company, because I haven't bought a car yet?" Angel asked still looking at his computer screen.

"Do you want a lift, because I don't mind if you want one," Buffy asked surprised at what she had just asked him.

Angel glanced up from his computer, "Yeah that would be great, I'll just print this off and I'll be with you in a minute."

"OK, I've got to give this to Rupert anyway," she held up a piece of paper with her story on it.

.....................................................

There was a long disturbing silence as Buffy drove Angel to his apartment, Angel felt very nervous, but decided to try and start a conversation up.

"So...um...you been working at the office long?" Angel asked trying to sound more curious and less nervous.

"Yeah for about a year now I think," Buffy said turning around a corner. "So what job did you have before, in Sunnydale?" Buffy asked.

"I used to write a column or two for a Sunnydale paper, but then I decided I wanted more so I moved here!" Angel said trying his best to sound enthusiastic.

"Oh cool, so writing is what you always wanted to do?" Buffy asked.

"Well, yeah but in a few years I would like to own my own newspaper company, that would be great," Angel said, but then he realized that would probably never come true, it was only a dream.

"Yeah well, dreams do come true. Are we nearly there yet?" Buffy asked, but she knew that dreams REALLY didn't come true!

"Oh yeah just around this corner and the third building on the right. Thanks," Angel said pointing in the direction she needs to go. Buffy turned the corner and parked outside the building.

"Oh my god, are you rich?" Buffy asked in awe, the building looked amazing! It was a tall building which, looked like, was filled full with apartments.

"Well, I guess I am. So I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." Angel said opening the car door. "Oh and here's my number... for emergencies," he scribbled his number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Oh thanks" Buffy said feeling confused, but she shook the feeling off. "Yeah see you tomorrow" she gave him a wave while he shut the car door.

When he had disappeared in the building Buffy drove off into the night.

.........................................

"Hey honey I'm home!" Buffy shouted as she walked into her apartment.

"Hey babe," Spike shouted back. "Where you been?"

"Oh I dropped this new guy off at his apartment. Where are you Honey?" Buffy said as she opened the refrigerator looking at what she could eat.

"I'm here," Spike said as he wrapped his arms around Buffy from behind.

"Oh...hi, you hungry, cause I haven't eaten since this morning," Buffy asked placing her free hand on one of Spike's

"Yeah...um what did you have in mind?" Spike asked, nibbling on one of her ears.

"How about I order in a pizza, or do you feel like a Chinese?" Buffy asked as she shut the fridge and wrapped her arms around the person she loved.

"Chinese would be great, I'll order it now," he put a hand on her cheek and they kissed passionately for a minute or so until Buffy broke off. "Hey baby, what's wrong?" Spike asked confused.

Buffy picked the phone out of the receiver and placed it in one of his empty hands, "I'm hungry"

........................................

Buffy was tired but all Spike wanted was sex, she was really fed-up.

"Spike, stop it," Buffy giggled as he licked one of her breasts. "I'm really tired, and I've got work in the morning." She pushed his face away from her breasts but he still had his arms wrapped around her middle.

"Oh come on baby, we haven't done it for ages!" Spike said looking into her green eyes.

"No, Spike I don't care! Now get off me!" Buffy said getting really mad. She pushed him off of her, turned around and closed her eyes ready to fall asleep.

Spike wasn't going to give up yet he twisted her around so she was facing him again and thrust himself into her.

Buffy whimpered, desperate to get away, he was drunk and she knew it. She pushed him away and got out of the bed. And as fast as she could put some clothes on before Spike could get out of the bed and grab her.

She ran out of the house not sure of what to do next...

....................................................

Mean while, Angel couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking of Buffy, "She's so beautiful but so hard to reach, cause she's got Spike." he thought, suddenly the phone rang

"Buffy?"

........................

Please, please, please review I want to know what you guys think!!! If no one reviews, no more story!!!


	3. A Place to Stay And Sorry With Flowers

Again I am trying to make the Chapters longer and more action packed!

I have tried to bring Willow into this chapter, she doesn't play a big part, there are also a few mentions of Oz and yes they are going out!

Willow used to go to the same high school as Spike and Buffy, and Xander, but he doesn't appear in this chapter.

Oz and Angel went to Sunnydale high together, and formed the band "Dingoes ate my Baby"!!

Enjoy!!!

..............................

"Buffy are you OK?" Angel asked feeling concerned. When he had picked up the phone he had heard Buffy crying on the other end.

"It's Spike... he... he... he's drunk...and..." Buffy managed to say in between sobs of hurt. She felt embarrassed but she couldn't stop herself letting it all out.

"Buffy, it's Ok. Calm down and stop crying. Where are you?" Angel asked, having an idea of what happened between her and Spike.

Buffy managed to calm herself down before answering Angel's question.

"I'm outside my apartment, on my cell...listen can I stay at yours tonight, I've got nowhere else to go?"

Immediately Angel answered with a simple yes, only because he felt so sorry for her.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," Buffy said, feeling a bit happier.

"Alright see you soon bye," But before he could put the phone down Buffy spoke.

"Oh and Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it!" Angel responded, and then he put the phone down.

.......................................

"Hey can you tell me which apartment Angel O'Connor lives in?" Buffy asked the receptionist.

"Oh I'm so sorry but we can't give out personal information of the people who live here," the receptionist answered not even looking up at Buffy.

Buffy was already pissed off and some crummy receptionist wasn't going to make her night any worse.

"Look here Lady I feel like shit at the moment, so just tell me where my friend lives, cause if you don't I'll be forced to sleep on the street for the night!" Buffy shouted.

"Oh, Ok he lives in number 45, on the 6th floor, OK?" the receptionist said, feeling a bit sorry for her.

"Thank you so much," Buffy responded, hurrying over to the lift.

.........................................

When Angel heard the knock on the door he rushed to open it. But he didn't expect to see what he saw.

He saw a drenched Buffy with no coat, only a skirt and a shirt on. But then he realized that those were the clothes she had been wearing at work.

"Buffy! Are you ok? I didn't realize it was raining," Angel said, but he was really unsure what to say.

"Well it is and it's really cold. Can I come in?" Buffy asked, shivering.

"Yeah sure, I'll make you a coffee. Have you eaten?" Angel asked shutting the door and showing her into the lounge, he watched her sit on the couch.

"Oh a coffee would be great. I'm not hungry, me and Spike had a Chinese earlier this night," Buffy said too scared to lean back in the couch.

"Ok be right back, do you want a towel? Some clothes? I can get my dressing gown if you want it?" Angel said walking into the kitchen.

"Can I have some clothes, mine are pretty drenched!" Buffy said, trying to cheer herself up. She was safe here Spike would never find her.

A few minutes later Angel returned with a coffee and some clothes for Buffy.

"Did I wake you?" Buffy asked taking the clothes from Angel.

"No, I was just watching some TV when you called," Angel lied, placing the coffee on the table. "You can change in my room if you want it's just down there."

"Thanks. Um... I'm really sorry, we've only known each other for practically a day and I'm already sleeping at your flat!"

"It's ok, I hoped we would become friends, your welcome here any time you want, don't forget that, OK?"

"Thanks, I will never forget." Then she disappeared into his room.

............................................

"This isn't the first time," Buffy explained to Angel as they sat next to each other on the couch.

It was 2:30 in the morning and they had been talking for a very long time and both were tired but for some reason they didn't want to go to sleep. Angel said he would sleep in the same room on the other couch, so he had got two duvets for both of them.

"Does he have a drinking problem?" Angel asked sipping his coffee.

"Do you think so?" Buffy asked not sure if Spike did have a drink problem.

"Well it sounds like it, how many times has it happened?"

"A few," Buffy said feeling embarrassed. She knew she should have left him the first time, but she loved him.

"Buffy, I'm sorry, but he sounds aggressive. You shouldn't be with him, there are plenty of guys out there who would care for you a lot more," Angel said trying to sound serious.

"Angel he's not beating me up or anything, he just likes sex," Buffy said sounding angry. "And anyway he does care for me, he really does love me."

"Yeah I bet he does. Does he have a bad history?" Angel asked feeling more like a councillor than a friend.

"I don't know. Can we change the subject?" Buffy asked feeling under- pressure.

"Yeah sure of course we can. So who was Riley Finn?" Angel asked trying his best to change the subject completely.

"He used to be a writer, he used to have your office. But one day he disappeared and..." Buffy stopped. Angel realized this story probably

up-set Buffy when she told it but he was curious of what happened to Riley

"And what?"

"They found him...dead...he had some weird marks on his neck...he was a great person... I went to high school with him, we were great friends. But I suppose all good things come to an end," Buffy said tears falling down her cheeks.

Angel leaned closer and wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry I asked you," he said looking into her eyes. Suddenly he felt the urge to kiss her... but he couldn't, she'd probably slap him. He knew that he would just make the problem with her and Spike worse.

....................................

Buffy felt safe when Angel wiped the tears from her face. His hand was so soft. But then she looked into his eyes, she hadn't realized they were hypnotising. She couldn't stop looking into them, then she felt the urge to kiss him... but she couldn't, she was with Spike and Angel probably wouldn't like it.

Buffy managed to pull away from his eyes and say; "It's OK, don't worry, lets get some sleep I'm really tired," Buffy said, getting up and walking to the opposite couch.

Angel hadn't realized how big the shirt was on her, she had his black Ben Sherman shirt on from London and nothing on the bottom. Well except her knickers, but he couldn't see them.

"Yeah maybe we should, we've got work in the morning. But first we're going to get you clothes, Ok??" Angel said finishing the last of his coffee.

"Where you going to get clothes for me?" Buffy asked yawning but smiling.

"A friend of mine, her names Willow I met her..." Angel couldn't finish because Buffy interrupted him with excitement.

"Willow? Willow Rosenberg?"

"Yeah, how do you know her?" Angel asked confused.

"I've known her since Kindergarten! How do you know her?"

Angel tapped his nose and gave her a sexy half smile; she knew not to ask anymore questions.

"Goodnight Angel, see you in the morning," Buffy said yawning yet again.

"Yeah goodnight" Angel replied, smiling with happiness.

..............................

When Buffy woke the next morning she realized that Angel was already up and dressed.

He had also phoned Willow and she was on her way over with some clothes for Buffy.

"Morning sleepy head," Angel said as he came out of the kitchen. He was carrying a mug of coffee, and he placed it in front of her on the table.

"Morning Angel. What time is?" Buffy asked reaching for her coffee. She felt like she could sleep for rest of the day..

"It's... 8:30," Angel said, looking up at the wall clock.

"Oh my god," Buffy said, she hurriedly jumped off the sofa and ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked unsure of what to do or say.

"I need to get ready for work! Is Willow coming with some clothes soon?" Buffy asked, trying her best to be heard.

"Yeah she should be here in a few..." but Angel couldn't finish because there was a knock at the door. "Actually, that should be her now," Angel shouted, hurrying to the door.

"Hey Angel," Willow said, as Angel opened the door. They both gave each other a friendly hug. Then when they had both pulled away Willow handed him some clothes. "I hope these fit your friend!" Willow said, she was obviously in a good mood today.

"Yeah they should. You know her," Angel said smiling.

"Oh my god who is it?"

"Buffy, she works in the office next to me in work," Angel said walking over to the bathroom.

"Oh my god, I thought she was going out with Spike! What happened?" Willow asked waiting for an explanation.

"She still is! She just needed somewhere to stay cause Spike got a bit drunk last night,"

"Oh, sorry! Look, I better go; Oz is waiting for me in the car outside. See ya!! Bye Buffy!" Willow said turning back towards the front door.

"Thanks Will!" Buffy managed to shout from the bathroom.

"Bye Willow, see you soon! Oh and say hi to Oz for me!" Angel shouted while knocking on the bathroom door. "Here are your clothes," he said to Buffy as she opened the door.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Don't worry, take as long as you like," Angel said, laughing.

......................................

As soon as Buffy walked into work Rupert was all ready to give her, her notes for her next article.

"I want this article, on this missing child, in by tonight. Ok?" Rupert asked handing her a few pieces of paper. "Oh and can you drop these into Angel's office? Where is he, I haven't seen him all morning?" Rupert asked curious of where his staff were.

"Oh he went to buy a car; he's only down the street. He won't be long," Buffy told Rupert as she headed for her office.

"Ok he better not be!" Rupert shouted back, also heading for his office.

...................................

When Buffy heard Angel enter his office, she decided she had better go give him his notes.

"Come in!" Angel shouted, after Buffy had knocked on the door.

"Hey, here are your notes for your article...or articles, I'm not really sure. Did you get a car?" Buffy asked handing him the notes.

"Thanks and yes. You Ok?" Angel asked reading the notes.

"Yep, never been better! Just a little tired. So how do you know Willow?" Buffy asked taking a seat in front of Angel's desk.

"Her boyfriend, Oz, we used to go to the same high school together! We used to have this band called 'Dingoes Ate My Baby' with a few other guys and we used to play at the Bronze every night. It was really cool!"

"Dingoes Ate My Baby? What a lame name!" Buffy said giggling.

"Well anyway," Angel said, ignoring Buffy's comment. "Oz met Willow at some computer convention in LA, and then he brought her home, and then a week later he moved here with her. I've come to visit a few times so I know where they live," Angel said as he started to type his article on the computer.

"Oh, cool," Buffy said getting up. "I better go finish my story. See you later," Buffy said as she exited Angel's office.

"Yeah, later," he shouted back.

...................................

An hour later there was a knock on Buffy's Office door.

"Come in!" Buffy shouted, expecting it to either be Angel, Rupert or the 'Tea Lady'. But unexpectedly Spike walked in with a bunch of flowers in his hands. Buffy didn't look up from her computer to see who it was and just kept on working.

"Buffy?" Spike said staring at her.

"Spike! What are you doing here?" Buffy asked half scared and half surprised.

"I came to say I'm sorry, and to give you these," Spike handed the flowers to Buffy. "Buffy, I really love you and I'm sorry if I hurt you last night. I shouldn't have got so drunk," Spike said taking the seat in-front of Buffy's desk.

"These are beautiful," Buffy said putting them on the desk. Then she walked over and sat on Spike's lap. "I forgive you."

Spike laid his hand on her cheek and they stared into each others eyes for a few seconds and then they kissed passionately for a few seconds. But they were forced to break up when Angel walked in.

"Buffy I... oh I'm so sorry, I'll come and see you later," Angel turned back around once he saw what they were doing. He could feel himself going red and he felt embarrassed.

Buffy jumped up from Spike's lap. "I'll be right back." She left her office and walked into Angel's. She shut the door behind her and took the seat in front of Angel's desk. "Do you have a question?" Buffy asked. She knew she would probably be happier with Angel but she knew what would happen if she left Spike...he would beat her to a pulp, and anyway Angel probably didn't like her anyway.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a drink tonight, but you're pretty much loved up with Spike," Angel said. He really liked her and he thought that she would have the sense to leave Spike after what he did last night.

"That would be great!" Buffy said getting up. "I know a great bar Down Town! We'll have great fun!"

"Really? Are you sure Spike will let you?" Angel asked looking up from his computer.

"I don't care what Spike says. So I guess when I'm finished I'll meet you here. OK?" Buffy asked opening the door to let herself out.

"Yep that's fine. See you later I guess."

Buffy gave him a wave and Angel returned it with a wave and one of his sexy half smiles that Buffy loved.

....................................

Once Buffy was back in her office and working, Spike started to ask questions.

"So where did you stay last night?" Spike asked curious.

"Willow's."

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"There're Willow's." Buffy was starting to get a bit angry with all these questions. "Look Spike what I did last night is none of your business. I have a lot of work to do so why don't you go home. Oh and don't wait up for me, cause I'm going out tonight with Angel. For Work talk." Buffy lied, trying not to sound angry but more... normal.

"Fine! I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Spike shouted, slamming the office door behind him.

Buffy felt a bit guilty for saying yes to Angel... but she soon shrugged the feeling off and carried on working.

So what do u think? Please review and tell me, there's going to be plenty of surprises in the next chapter!


	4. Drunken Arguments

This chapter is also very short but I'm sure all you Spike fans will be happy to know Angel and Buffy have an argument. Enjoy!

Cordelia Is mentioned in this story but only as an ex-girlfriend!

..................................

Once Buffy had taken her story to Rupert, she went to see if Angel had finished.

"Hey Buffy, nearly finished. Sit down." Angel said giving her a smile.

"Thanks, um, Spike got pretty mad when I told him I was going out. He thinks we're going out for a business drink," Buffy explained, again feeling nervous around Angel.

"Are you OK?" Angel asked suddenly feeling concerned.

"Yup, he only shouted at me and slammed the door. I was surprised you didn't hear him," Buffy said, trying to turn it into a joke.

"Oh was that what that bang was? So he didn't hit you?" Angel asked clicking on the print button.

"He's not that kinda guy," Buffy lied. She could remember the first time he hit her. It was because she had gone clubbing with a few mates and he caught her dancing with some guy.

"Right, finished, lets go, I really need some fun!" Angel said, grabbing the story from the printer and waiting for Buffy to exit his office.

"Me too," Buffy laughed, she was going to try and forget Spike for the rest of the night.

.................................

Three hours, and eight bottles of Vodka later, Buffy and Angel were pretty drunk.

Angel had been telling her about his ex-girlfriend, Cordelia Chase, and Buffy had been pretending to listen when really she was thinking about Spike. Angel realized that she was daydreaming and decided to ask her what she was thinking about.

"What you thinking about," he asked taking a sip from his bottle.

"Spike."

"Oh," he said disappointed.

Buffy could tell.

"Did you think I was thinking of you?" Buffy asked giggling.

"No...I just..." Angel tried to lie, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You just don't like Spike," Buffy said trying to guess the end of his sentence.

"No... I have feelings for you," Angel said surprised at what he had just said.

Buffy's heart skipped a beat, had he liked her all this time... Wait it had only been two days!

"Do you mean that, cause..." Buffy started but Angel stopped her.

"Yes I do mean that, that's why I'm worried about you. I kind of hoped you'd leave Spike last night, cause I don't like the way he treats you." Angel said getting up. He was getting angry.

"Where you going?" Buffy asked worried.

"You obviously don't feel the same way as I do!" Angel shouted, unaware of the other people around him. He started to walk away.

"Angel!" Buffy shouted.

He turned around waiting for her to talk.

"You haven't given me time to tell you how I feel. Please sit down." Buffy asked, she was on the verge of crying.

Angel sat back down. "So how do you feel?"

"I do have feelings for you, I just didn't think you felt the same way. Last night I felt I was safe, I wanted you to wrap your arms around me and tell me everything was going to be alright... but I can't leave Spike I still love him..." Buffy trailed off she had nothing else to say.

"After everything he has done to you, you still love him?" Angel shouted, he was also on the verge of crying. "Your Stupid Buffy! Do you hear me? Stupid!" Angel turned around intent on getting out of the bar.

"Angel!" Buffy sobbed. "Please! Can't we talk?"

"No Buffy, we already have! I think you've said what you've wanted say!" he shouted. He had turned around and she could see that he was also crying. Then he turned his back to her and walked out.

....................................

So what do you think? Please review!


	5. I'm sorry

Another short chapter and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently but I've been on holiday!

Not much in this chapter but I think it will be enough, it's not as easy as you think!

Enjoy!!

...........................

Buffy woke to find herself in the arms of Spike.

She had a banging headache and she wasn't in the mood to go to work.

She took a glance at her alarm clock and realised that is was 8:30.

"Shit," she said to herself jumping out of bed.

"What's wrong baby?" Spike asked, rubbing his eyes. He was obviously tired.

"I'm late for work," Buffy said, rushing to put on a pair of trousers.

"Don't you want to stay for breakfast?" Spike asked watching her while she slipped on a pink striped shirt. She then rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and to grab the headache tablets from the cabinet above the sink. He waited for an answer.

When she was finished she rushed back into the bedroom, "Love to but haven't got the time, see you later," Buffy said. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Love you!" Buffy said, blowing him a kiss before she left the bedroom.

"Love you too!" Spike shouted, as she shut the front door behind her.

As Buffy drove to work she tried her best to remember what had happened the night before.

Suddenly it all came to her; she had, had a serious argument with Angel. She would try her best to avoid him today.

....................................

Angel sat at his desk. He was really tired and he had a banging headache.

As he looked through the notes Rupert had given him he thought about the argument he had, had with Buffy.

He felt really bad, but he had been honest with her. She was stupid.

As he started typing his article he heard the thump of Buffy closing her office door. He felt forced to go and say sorry to her.

So he got up and went to knock on Buffy's door.

"Come in," Buffy shouted.

Angel entered her office and noticed she looked very tired. He shut the door behind him and took the seat in front of her desk.

"Angel I..." Buffy started pointing at her computer, but was interrupted by Angel. Suddenly her plan to avoid him had collapsed.

"Buffy I don't care if you've got work to do, there's no point trying to avoid me. I'm really sorry about last night, I just..."

He could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Angel I know I'm stupid, but you just don't understand." Buffy said, looking into his eyes.

"Well talk to me and tell me everything I need to know to understand," Angel said. "Buffy, I really like you and I want to be more than friends with you, and I know you feel the same. Please Buffy, tell me what's wrong," Angel said, desperate to get an answer.

Buffy felt forced to answer, kind of trapped "It's Spike..."

"What about him?" Angel said, not letting her finish. He could feel anger rushing around inside him. He was starting to really hate Spike even though he hadn't met him yet.

"He would... find me and... hit me," Buffy said, trying to hide the truth

"Buffy you would be safe with me, I promise," Angel said, feeling an urge to wrap his arms around her beautiful body and tell her over and over again that she was safe.

"You don't know what he's capable of," Buffy said feeling tears stream down her face.

"What is he capable of then?" Angel asked, he felt he was getting nowhere with her.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Buffy said, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Buffy I am getting really angry with you now. Tell me, what will he do?" Angel shouted. He shouldn't have really shouted, but he was trying to get his point to Buffy... that he really wanted her, longed for her love.

"He would rape me," Buffy said looking at anything apart from Angel. "I know it doesn't seem much to you but... he's done it before..."

"How many times?" Angel asked, calming down.

Buffy tried to think, she felt embarrassed but she blurted the number out any way. "Six, all of them were when he was drunk."

Angel was speechless. How could a man do this to such a beautiful girl?

"Look Angel... I've got work to do, could we do this another day?" Buffy asked, the tears now falling quicker than before.

Angel noticed this and walked over to her and knelt in front of her. He grabbed one of her hands and wiped the tears away from her soft cheeks.

"I don't want you going home tonight ok?" Angel said feeling concerned.

"I've got to..." Buffy trailed off as she realized she was being hypnotised again by his dreamy eyes.

Angel noticed this and felt the urge to kiss her again. But the urge wasn't strong enough; he knew he couldn't do it. He didn't have the courage.

"I don't care what you say, you're coming home with me and you're leaving your car here. OK?" Angel said. Pulling his hand away from her cheek and placed it on her other hand.

"Why do I have to leave my car here?" Buffy asked, confused.

"You ring him and tell him you're working real late and then if he comes here, he'll notice your cars still here," Angel explained.

He left her no choice but to say yes. "OK, but Angel?"

"Yeah?" he said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"One night only and then I'll sort it out with Spike," Buffy said continuing with the article she had been writing. She wasn't sure how, but she would do it some how or another.

"Sure," Angel said giving her that half smile he knew she loved. He wasn't sure how she would sort it out, but deep down he hoped she wouldn't.

..........................

Thanks to all the people who review a lot, keep reviewing!

And to all you people out there that don't review... REVIEW!!!


	6. Holiday?

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed you are great!!!!

I am very sorry that I don't write long chapters and very good ones, but I haven't got much time any more.

Don't worry I promise there will be some action in the next chapter. Lets just say that Buffy and Angel fans will be happy!!!

Enjoy!

.................................

That night Angel and Buffy talked about their families over coffee.

Buffy told him about her sister Dawn, and Angel told her about his brother Xander and his sister Faith who lived with his dad in England.

"So you're Mum and dad are divorced?" Buffy asked, taking a chocolate from the box on the table.

"Yeah, they did go for counselling, but it didn't work. So they decided to get a divorce," Angel said, he didn't seem that bothered.

"Don't you miss Faith and Xander?"

"Oh they come and visit, but they're going to move back to Sunnydale soon cause they liked it better there," Angel said taking a sip from his coffee. "So what does Dawn do?"

"Oh she just finished College and is now training to be a school counsellor," Buffy said looking at her watch. It was 2:30 in the morning.

"What's wrong?" Angel said, noticing Buffy's face of amazement.

"We've been talking for almost four hours!" Buffy said, yawning. "Tired now."

"Yeah we've got work in the morning, let's get some sleep."

Again Angel had decided to sleep on the other sofa next to Buffy, only because he didn't want her to be alone.

"Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." Angel replied, closing his eyes.

..................................

The next day in work Buffy got a call from Dawn.

"Hey Dawn," Buffy said, happy that she had called.

"Hey Buff! Um... just called to ask if you wanted to come on holiday with me," Dawn asked, hoping for a yes and not 'Sorry got to work'.

"Where?" Buffy asked, getting excited.

"Well, me and my friends have rented a log cabin in some forest. But my friends can't come now, so I thought you, Spike and some other people could come along," Dawn explained.

"That would be great! What day do we leave?" Buffy asked, excited.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Buffy said, surprised.

"Yep tomorrow. So can you come?"

"Yeah I should. I'll ring you tonight. OK?" Buffy said, unsure if she could actually go. This could be her chance to sort it out with Spike, maybe she could invite Angel.

"Yeah Ok, speak to you later," Dawn said putting down the phone, as Buffy hung up the phone.

......................

After she had gone to speak to Rupert Buffy went to see Angel to ask him if he could come with her and Spike.

"Angel?" Buffy asked, knocking on his office door.

"Come in!" Angel shouted, glad it was Buffy.

"I just spoke to Dawn on the phone and she asked if me, Spike and some friends wanted to go and stay in a log cabin with her. So I thought... would you like to come?" Buffy asked, afraid he was going to say no.

"That would be great! When?" Angel asked, waiting for an answer.

Buffy hesitated, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Has Rupert given you the time off?" Angel asked, surprised. He wasn't really sure if Rupert would give him the time off because he had only just started working there.

"Yeah I just asked him. Maybe we could invite Willow and Oz," Buffy said, looking at the pictures on the wall of his office. Family, friends, him on some skiing holiday and a picture of him and some girl... probably Faith.

"That would be great, I'll be right back," Angel said heading for his office door.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked.

Angel turned back round to face Buffy, "To ask Rupert," He turned his back to her and headed for Rupert's office.

Buffy felt very curious about the girl that was with Angel in the picture. It could be Cordelia, his ex-girlfriend. She would have to ask him.

Five minutes later Angel returned, a smile on his face.

"He said yes!" Angel said.

Buffy smiled.

"Have you talked to Spike yet?" Angel asked

"Yeah, he agreed of course. So will you ring Willow and Oz tonight?" Buffy asked getting up from her chair.

"Yeah, I'll ring them when I get back and then I'll ring you. OK?"

Buffy nodded exiting his office.

Angel returned to typing his article on his computer.

"Honey, I'm home!" Buffy shouted, she was glad to be home.

She walked into the bedroom where she found Spike packing his suitcase ready for the next day.

"Oh, hey baby," he answered walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and nibbled her ear.

Buffy giggled, then pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked, giving her a confused look.

"I've got to pack too," Buffy said, walking over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. There she pulled out her suitcase and carried it over to the bed.

"So where did you stay last night?" Spike asked, folding some shorts and stuffing them in his suitcase.

"Oh at Angel's, we finished this article we had been doing in work. It was too late when we had finished so I slept on his sofa." Buffy lied, stuffing her sunglasses into a suitcase pocket.

"You spend a lot of time with this Angel," Spike said, sounding curious.

"Yeah... did you have a nice day?" Buffy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah it was ok..." he was cut off by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it," Buffy said, rushing to the phone. She knew it would be Angel.

"Hello?"

"Hey Buffy it's Angel."

"Oh hi Angel. Did you ring Willow and Oz?"

"Yep, I've got to pick them up tomorrow. Do you have any times?"

"No... that reminds me, got to ring Dawn."

"Ok, I'll leave you to it. Ring me later Ok?"

"Of course!" Buffy said laughing.

"Ok then, bye!" Angel said.

"Yeah bye," She hung up and started to dial Dawn's number.

......................

So what do ya think??? Review!!!


	7. Eavesdropping

Well, here's chapter 7... and a very short chapter 7 as well!

Thanks again to the people who review... a lot! I really appreciate it!

Enjoy!!!

...........................

Once they had arrived Dawn greeted Buffy with a hug.

"Hey nice place," Buffy said, pulling away from her and looking at the log cabin.

"Yeah... and expensive!" Dawn said laughing.

"Oh Dawn I'll pay half if you want," Buffy said, feeling sorry for her sister.

"No, no it's ok. Hi Spike," Dawn said, giving Spike a wave. But Angel noticed she gave him a small smile... kinda like a lover would... or something like that anyway.

"Oh, Dawn this is Angel, Willow and Oz," Buffy said, pointing to each of her friends in turn.

They each gave Dawn a small wave and in return she gave a small wave to all of them.

"So what do we do now?" Buffy asked, heaving her suitcase out of the boot of her car.

"Um... well we could..." Dawn couldn't think of anything to say.

Spike decided to help her, "You guys can go for a walk, you know explore, while me and Dawn sort out the cabin. Agreed?"

Angel Started to feel very suspicious... but he shook the feeling off quickly.

Everyone nodded and started to follow Dawn, with their suitcases in tow, into the cabin.

...........................

"Hey Angel are you ready?" Buffy shouted as she was waiting with Willow and Oz.

"Nearly, you go ahead, I'll catch you up!" Angel shouted in response as he stuffed a t-shirt back into his suitcase.

"Ok! Don't be long!" Buffy shouted back, afraid he wouldn't be able to find them.

"I won't!"

Once Angel had finished doing what he had to do, he shoved his suitcase back under his bed and exited his room.

But when he passed Buffy and Spike's room he heard voices. It was Spike and some girl... definetely not Buffy. Curious to know who it was he leaned closer to the door... it was Dawn.

"_I left so you could dump her, not so you could keep loving her!" _He heard Dawn say, she sounded quite angry

"_I know... but she seems to just... hang around, not going anywhere. I can't seem to get rid of her..."_

"_You mean you still love her and you don't want to hurt her,"_

Angel knew it was rude to eavesdrop... but what the hell!

"_No, I love you, you know that," _Spike said, he could tell he was being put under a lot of pressure.

"_The only reason I invited that bimbo and her friends was so I could see you,"_

There was a silence.

"_I'll try and break it off with her, but first..."_

Another silence, he noticed the key hole and looked through.... they were kissing and then suddenly... the clothes came off. Angel jumped back...he wasn't going to watch them have sex!

Angel decided to leave, he had had enough. Quietly, but quickly he left the cabin and ran to try to catch up with Buffy and the others.

As he ran all he could think of was Spike and Dawn... together. Should he tell Buffy? Or should he wait till Spike breaks up with her? Either Way she was going to be upset... maybe she would think Angel was lying.

Suddenly he saw the others ahead, he slowed down.

Buffy turned around and smiled at him and shouted for him to hurry up... man, how he loved her smile!

.........................

So what do you think?

Do you think Angel should tell... or wait??

Tell me your thoughts!!!


	8. Lies

So, here is the next chapter, a bit longer and has a bit more 'action' as they call it.

Thank you to the person who noticed I had put no 'I' in 'office' it is very much appreciated!

.....................

"You Ok?" Buffy asked seeing Angel's face as he stood with her, Willow and Oz.

"Buffy I have something to tell you," Angel said, breathing hard. "Alone," he said looking at Willow and Oz.

"Oh, right now?" Buffy asked confused.

"Yes now," he grabbed her hand and dragged her to a nearby fallen tree. He sat down and gestured for her to sit beside him.

"Angel what's wrong?" Buffy asked, getting worried.

"It's Spike..." But before he could finish he was interrupted by Buffy.

"W... what's wrong with him? Is he hurt?" Buffy said getting up from where she was sat.

"No... nothing like that... it's... it's..." He didn't have the courage.

"What Angel?" Buffy said getting angry with him. "Tell me!" Buffy shouted when she didn't get a response.

"Spike is... is... secretly loving Dawn, your sister!" Angel finally let out the answer, but with great difficulty.

Buffy backed away from him. Angel reached out to grab her arm... but with a jolt she pulled back.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Angel asked, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"How could you lie to me? I know that you care for me and everything, but lying like that will never break me and Spike up!" Buffy shouted, loud enough for Willow and Oz could hear.

"Buffy I..."

"No Angel I don't care! I can't believe you would lie to me!" Suddenly Buffy turned and ran, tears running freely down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it... but what if Angel was right?

She could hear Willow and Oz trying to make an attempt of calling her back... but she didn't want to. She didn't want to face Angel anymore... even if it meant leaving her job.

....................

"Spike?" Buffy shouted once she was in the cabin.

"Yeah baby?" Spike shouted back.

"Where are you?"

"I'm here baby," he was walking down the stairs with just a towel on.

"You're..."

"Naked, I know, I just had a shower... are you crying?" Spike asked, rushing the rest of the stairs.

"Where's Dawn?" Buffy asked looking around. She pulled away when Spike tried to hug her.

"She's... um... in her room. Tiding," Spike said, trying to cover up the truth.

"You still... love me? Don't you?" Buffy asked.

There was a silence.

"Spike?"

"Yeah of course I do," Spike said, lowering his voice just in case Dawn heard him. He wasn't really sure if he loved her not... he had mixed feelings.

"Will you always love me?" Buffy said. She felt dizzy and very tired.

Another silence.

"Spike?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a fortune teller!" Spike shouted, getting frustrated at her for asking all the questions.

He could see the tears falling down her cheeks.

Suddenly Willow, Oz and Angel ran through the door, all of them out of breathe.

"Buffy?" Angel said, seeing all the tears.

"He loves me ok? So leave me alone!" Buffy shouted running to her bedroom.

"Buffy!" Angel shouted running after her.

"What the bloody hell is going on here then?" Spike shouted seeing Angel run after Buffy. "That's supposed to be me running after her, not some stupid workmate." Spike ran after them both.

Willow and Oz glanced at each other, and neither of them knowing about what was going on, both shrugged.

.............................

"Buffy!" Angel said banging on the door. "Open the bloody door!"

He had been trying to get her to open the locked door for ten minutes.

Spike had disappeared back downstairs where he was drinking beer and watching the football with Oz.

"Buffy!" Angel shouted. "If you don't open the door now I will knock it down!"

"Go away!" Buffy sobbed. She wasn't in the mood. What Angel and what spike had said had really upset her. "I don't want to see or speak to any of you!"

Angel wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Buffy, please just let me speak to you," Angel said, trying to calm down.

"Please Angel just leave me alone!" Buffy shouted, aware of Angel's calm tone with her.

"Fine, I give up. But please, just think about what I said. OK?" Angel said, waiting for an answer.

But there was only silence.

...........................

What do you think??? Please review!!!!

Then it won't be long till the next chapter!!!!

(Oh by the way I am from the UK, so if you think any of the words sound weird or whatever my excuse is... I'm welsh!!!)


	9. The Truth is Hard

Here's the next chapter! Again not very long, but much more happens in this one than the last one!

Thank you for the reviews!

In this story Spike mentions Buffy's Mum getting married to Ted... for those who are wondering, he is the nasty robot in season two!

.............................

When Buffy woke she looked out the window, but all she saw was darkness.

A glance at her clock told her it was 3 am.

"God, I'm starving," Buffy said to herself getting up from her bed.

Very carefully, so as not to wake anyone up, she tiptoed downstairs and into the kitchen.

In the fridge she found some leftover Chinese and a bottle of vodka.

Buffy went to pick up the bottle but thought better of it; she couldn't drown her sorrows with alcohol.

So she grabbed the Chinese and sat at the dining table. She didn't really care that it was cold, it still tasted good!

Thoughts filled her head, was Angel telling the truth or was he lying? But she didn't think Angel would lie to her, not after all the trouble with Spike and everything.

When she was finished she tiptoed back upstairs and back into her bedroom and climbed into her bed.

But she couldn't sleep; images of Spike and Dawn together flooded her mind.

.....................

The next morning Angel went downstairs to find Buffy watching some chat show on the television.

"Morning Buffy, are you ok?" Angel asked, walking towards her.

Buffy decided she wanted to get out, so she got up and went out through the open front door.

"Buffy wait!" Angel shouted.

She turned around to look at him, and then turned her back to him and left.

Buffy knew that wasn't the right thing to do, but she didn't want to speak to him.

She decided to go for a walk in the forest and then go back for some lunch.

Hopefully Angel wasn't planning on following her.

"Buffy!"

He was.

"Go- away, I don't want to speak to you!" Buffy shouted back.

"Buffy please, wait!"

"No I won't! Please just go!" Buffy shouted, she had turned around to look at him. "Just leave me alone!"

"No I won't leave you! You have to believe me! Please!" Angel shouted, he had tears streaming down his face. He wiped them away quickly.

"No I won't believe you! Your only saying that cause you want me to break up with Spike and come running to you!" Buffy shouted, she was crying down

"What?" Angel suddenly felt himself getting angry with her. "I'm saying it cause I care about you. But obviously you don't care!" He turned around and started walking back to the cabin.

"I do care! I just" Buffy sobbed, but was interrupted by Angel.

"So why don't you listen to me?!" Angel shouted, Buffy had never seen him this angry before. She felt scared so she turned and ran. "Buffy!"

She was gone.

He turned around and walked back to the cabin. There was no point in following her.

...........................

When Buffy got back she noticed that Willow, Oz and Angel were watching a film on TV. They didn't notice her come in so she tiptoed up the stairs and went to speak to Dawn.

But when she opened the door she didn't expect to see what she saw.

"Oh Shit," Spike said pushing Dawn off of him.

Buffy turned around and started to walk towards her bedroom.

"Buffy wait!" Spike shouted.

Buffy stopped, and then she heard Dawn speak.

"Spike leave her, we were having fun before she interrupted us."

"No, I have to speak to her. Be back now."

Suddenly Buffy felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Spike asked. She pulled away so his hand dropped off her shoulder.

"I don't think we need to talk!" Buffy shouted. "Angel was right! I should have believed him! I was stupid not to!"

"What Angel did say?" Spike said, getting worried.

"That you and Dawn were having sex behind my back!" Buffy shouted opening her bedroom door.

Spike said nothing.

"It wasn't meant to end like this, I was supposed to tell you about me and Dawn"

"How long has it been going on?" Buffy said, tears falling faster this time.

"Not sure"

"Tell me!" Buffy shouted, standing still while she waited for an answer.

"Since the night that your mum and Ted got married"

"You told me you were going to speak to an old friend and instead you had sex with Dawn? Is that why I couldn't find you?" Buffy asked she was really upset now.

Spike nodded.

"Do you love her?" Buffy asked, she felt stupid but she didn't care.

"Yes I love her and before you ask I love you too, but Dawn does things that you don't. She makes love to me when I want"

"Get out!" Buffy shouted. She had had enough. She dragged her suitcase from under her bed and threw her clothes into it.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked, confused.

"I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted." Buffy said putting the last items into her suitcase. "Oh and I'll pick up the rest of my stuff at the apartment. I'll be gone by the time you get home." Buffy said.

Buffy dragged her suitcase past him and when she got to the open door of Dawn's room she stopped.

"Your welcome to that bastard!" Buffy shouted.

On the way to the door Angel grabbed her hand.

She turned around.

"Go back to my flat, I've just got to get my stuff and then I'll follow you. OK?" Angel asked, wiping the tears from her face with his thumb.

Buffy nodded and left dragging her suitcase behind her.

She could hear Spike shouting at Angel as she put the suitcase into the boot and then hurried footsteps as she got into her car

But she had already started the car by the time he got there.

"Buffy!" Spike shouted at she drove off.

But she was gone.

.........................

So what do you think??? Make me happy and review!


	10. You Can't Change The Past

He he, this is the 'dirty' chapter! (Well there's always one in a story!)

You probably think that Buffy recovers quite quickly, but I really want to get to the end!

I'm really sorry to all the Spike fans, but he does come back!!! So keep reading!!

............................

Buffy only had to wait half an hour before Angel came in dragging his suitcase behind him.

He stopped when he saw Buffy staring at him and crying.

"Are you OK?" Angel asked standing still.

"I'm sorry Angel... I just thought... I didn't think he would do that to me." Buffy sobbed letting more tears run down her face.

Angel dropped the handle of his suitcase, walked over to where she was sat and sat beside her.

"It's OK, I know you loved him and that you were going to try and make it better," Angel said grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

Buffy looked up from her feet and looked into his eyes.

"I should have left him when you told me to," Buffy said looking away from his face.

Angel felt a rush of happiness when she admitted he was right.

"It's OK, it's all over now and you can't change the past," Angel said.

"Yeah, I guess your right I just wish..." but Angel silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Don't say a word."

Again that moment came where they both had an urge to kiss each other.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Angel asked, feeling stupid.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I thought...."

"Well, you thought wrong."

They both leaned in and their lips met.

Buffy felt a rush that she had never felt before... was it love?

No it couldn't be... could it?

Suddenly she pulled away due to lack of oxygen.

"I'm sorry but I just..." Angel said lost for words.

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

"That was... amazing!" Angel managed to say.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have never felt this way about anyone before... would I sound stupid if I said I loved you?"

Suddenly Buffy's heart beat faster. He loved her?

"I...I... I didn't think... I'm sorry... I just..." Buffy was shocked.

"Oh, it's ok if you don't feel the same," Angel said getting up.

"No Angel wait," She grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "I do feel the same, I was just scared."

He sat back down.

"Scared of what?"

"That you didn't feel the same."

He gave her that half smile again.

"Well you do now!" They both laughed, and again their lips met.

Angel pulled away. She looked at him confused.

He got up and grabbed her hand, and glanced at his bedroom door.

Buffy immediately understood and reluctantly followed him.

On the bed Angel said to her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Buffy nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

He took off her clothes piece by piece, carefully so as not to hurt her, as she took off his.

As he carefully put himself into her, she groaned, but he took no notice.

..........................

Once they were 'finished', Buffy yawned and Angel wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," he said, looking down at her, smiling.

She looked up from his chest, "I love you to."

Then they both fell asleep.

.............................

What do u think?? Please review, next chapter coming very sooon!


	11. The Next Day

A short crap chapter, because I was bored and I won't make a long good one until somebody reviews!!!!

...................

When Angel woke he smiled when he saw Buffy cuddled up to him. He looked over at his clock. It was 8:30.

"Buffy?" He gave her a gentle nudge.

"Hmmm?"

"We have to get up," he wrapped his arms tighter around her body and stretched his legs.

"Do we have to?" Buffy asked, looking up from his chest.

Angel nodded.

Buffy yawned, got up and stretched.

Angel watched her, a smile on his face. He felt lucky to have her.

Buffy noticed he was staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" She started to rub her face.

Angel shook his head and laughed. He pulled her into a hug and started to kiss her neck.

"Angel, stop it," Buffy giggled.

"Why?" Angel asked, confused.

"Because... they'll be suspicious in work," Buffy said, trying to find a good excuse.

"Let them be suspicious," Angel said, giving her his half smile.

"Come on, we better go," Buffy said, picking up the clothes that were scattered on the floor.

Angel grabbed her arm, Buffy looked up.

"I'll do that later, lets get some breakfast," Angel said, putting on a pair of boxers and then handing a dressing gown to Buffy.

"Ok, but I'm going to ask Rupert for an hour or two off today. Is that OK?" Buffy said, putting the dressing gown on.

"Why?" Angel asked leading her into the kitchen.

"To get my stuff from the apartment, and then I'll have to find a place to live..."

"You can live here," Angel said, switching on the kettle.

"Angel, we hardly know each other, I can't just move in," Buffy said, staring at her hands.

"Buffy I love you; I want us to be together. Please?"

"Well... if you really want me too... Ok then I will," Buffy said, smiling.

"Really?"

Buffy nodded. "Can you help me with some of the stuff?" Buffy asked walking over to where he was stood.

"Of course I can," he said, wrapping his arms around her body.

"Is my coffee nearly ready?" Buffy asked, resting her head on his chest.

"Yes nearly, why don't you get dressed while I pour it?"

He un-wrapped his arms from around her body and she left for the bedroom.

........................

"So um... can we have a few hours off?" Buffy asked Rupert after explaining part of the situation.

"Of course, as long as you and Angel both finish your stories by tomorrow, it's alright by me," Rupert said smiling. "Now off you go, before I change my mind!"

"Thanks," Buffy said grabbing her bag from her desk.

Rupert left the office and a few seconds later Buffy followed.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?" Angel looked up from his computer. When he saw that it was Buffy he smiled.

"You coming?" Buffy asked, smiling back at him.

"Yep, does he know?" Angel asked getting up from his chair.

"Know what?" Buffy asked, confused.

"About me and you?"

"No, so keep it cool at work ok?" Buffy said, following him out of his office.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me I can't do this?" Angel wrapped his arms around her.

"No you can't do that!" Buffy giggled and pulled his arms off of her.

Once they were outside, Angel grabbed her hand and they walked to his car hand in hand with no objections from Buffy.

"Do you want to drive?" Angel asked handing the keys to her.

"If you want," Buffy said, taking the keys from him.

"No not really... but we'll get there quicker if you drive!" Angel joked, while getting into the passenger side of the car.

"True, I guess. Are you sure you want to do this?" Buffy asked, starting the car.

"Do what?"

"Help me?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Just asking," Buffy said, driving out of the car park.

.........................

Please Review!!!!!


	12. Bringing up Tears For the Past

Sorry I haven't updated since... forever! I've been so busy! Hope you enjoy this chapter, you probably won't, but who am I to judge?

Enjoy!!!

.......................

Buffy felt the tears run down her cheeks as she looked at a picture of her and Spike. Life had just seemed so perfect; she had thought they were going to be happy forever.

She shouldn't have been so stupid, no wonder why their relationship had been turning sour for the last few weeks... or maybe for the last year.

"Buffy?"

She felt hands fall on her shoulders.

"Are you OK?" The familiar sound of Angel's voice comforted her; she turned around and looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," Buffy lied, quickly rubbing away the tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you sure, you look like you've crying," Angel said wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry it's just that... I loved him," Buffy said, leaning her head against his chest.

"I know, I'm sure he loved you too but he probably couldn't live with the guilt of loving Dawn as well," Angel said, trying his best to make up a story just to comfort Buffy.

"Probably, come on lets finish here so we can go back to work," Buffy said, pulling away from Angel.

Angel walked back into the living room where he had been sorting out photos.

.......................

Buffy tried to fit the rest of her clothes into her suitcase while Angel taped up the boxes of stuff that was on the living room floor.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?" Angel shouted to Buffy as he taped up the last box.

"No I think we're finished," Buffy said, walking into the living room, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Good!" Angel said, holding out his arms for a hug.

Buffy walked into his arms and wrapped her own arms around his waist.

"Are you ok now?" Angel asked, pushing a stray hair behind Buffy's ear.

"Yeah I'm fine," Buffy said, staring into his eyes. She gave a small smile to show that she was Ok, and gave a bigger smile when Angel returned it with a sexy half smile.

"I love you," Angel whispered, his heart racing faster than before.

"I love you too," Buffy replied, reaching up so that their lips could meet.

They kissed passionately, unable to pull away for air.

Buffy couldn't take it anymore... she needed to breathe.

"I'm sorry," Angel said, breathing hard.

Buffy shook her head, "Don't worry, that felt great." She was also breathing hard.

Angel pulled her closer to his body and kissed the top of her head.

Buffy laid her head against his chest and smiled.

Lost in their thoughts, they didn't hear the door open.

"Buffy? Angel?"

Buffy quickly turned around to find Spike standing at the door, a face of shock, holding some bags in his hands.

"I'm sorry; we were just getting my stuff. We were just about to leave," Buffy said feeling angry. She grabbed her bags and Angel headed back to the bedroom to get some boxes.

"No, don't. We need to talk," Spike said dropping his bags on the floor.

"No, I don't think we do Spike. You've said it all by sleeping with my sister while you were on holiday with me!" Buffy shouted pushing past spike.

"No, we need to talk!" Spike shouted, grabbing her arm and yanking her back.

"Let go of me!" Buffy shouted, dropping the bags and struggling to get away from him.

"No I won't let go until we've talked about this!" Spike said, his grip on Buffy's arm getting tighter.

"What is there to talk about? You're a bastard and you had sex with the slut that is supposed to be my sister!" Buffy yelled trying her hardest to get away.

Suddenly Angel ran into the room.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Angel said, dropping the boxes he had onto the floor.

Spike took a glance at Buffy and then at Angel.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Spike said letting go of Buffy's arm.

Buffy backed up from him towards Angel.

"Angel O'Connor, Buffy's boyfriend. Remember me?" Angel said getting ready to defend himself from a punch.

"Don't get cocky with me, of course I know who you are you're the stupid twit who told Buffy about me and Dawn," Spike said, getting ready to punch him. "And now you're the stupid twit that's going out with that bimbo!" Spike yelled, pointing at Buffy.

"I'd be careful of what you say in front of me, I know what you did to her when you were drunk and hungry for sex. I was the person she came running to, crying to, so here is your last warning. Stay away from her!" Angel yelled, grabbing Buffy's hand. He squeezed it tight, let go and grabbed the boxes from the floor. "Come on Buffy, we're going."

Buffy grabbed her bags as Spike stood motionless, a face of guilt and embarrassment.

While going down the stairs they passed a shocked Dawn, carrying bags up the stairs.

"Hi Buffy!" Dawn said, waiting for a response.

Buffy and Angel, both ignored the greeting, and carried on down the stairs, taking no notice of her.

........................

Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter is going to be last so please review!!!!!


	13. The Happy Ending!

So, after so long here is the last chapter and guess what? It's a happy ending, just like every story should have!!!

Going to try and bring the whole of the Buffy cast... well the main characters, Faith, Xander, Willow etc.

I don't really know all the words to a wedding ceremony, but I've tried to improvise... what ever that means!!!

UPDATE.... (Just in case you have forgotten...)

Xander and Faith are Angel's brother and sister, Ted is Buffy's Step dad, and Rupert is Buffy and Angel's Boss.

Just one more thing... Anya is Xander's Wife

Hope you enjoy it!

......................

2 Years later...

Buffy carefully walked down the church aisle with Ted at her arm.

She smiled as she saw her mum, Rupert, her co. workers and all her childhood friends sat in the rows of church benches.

The bridesmaids Faith, Willow and Anya followed Buffy also with smiles on their faces, while Benjamin, Anya and Xander's son, followed as pageboy.

Angel turned round and smiled when he noticed how beautiful Buffy looked in a white wedding dress. He knew he was lucky to be marrying her, she was the most beautiful girl in the world... and she was his.

Buffy smiled at Angel when she finally got to the end of the aisle, he couldn't really see her beautiful features because of the veil, covering her face.

"We are here today, to witness the marriage of, Buffy Ann Summers and, Angel Daniel O'Connor. Before we start does anyone have any reason for these two not to marry?"

Everyone waited in silence, Angel could feel Buffy shaking as he held her hand.

"No? Then we shall begin," The Priest said, smiling at the happy couple.

........................

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride," The priest announced, waiting for Angel to kiss Buffy.

Angel lifted the veil from her face and their lips met. Buffy could feel everyone's eyes on them... but she didn't care, she was with the one she loved.

They pulled apart and stared at each other for a while and then Buffy heard Angel whisper, "Shall we go, Buffy O'Connor?"

Buffy smiled, married life was going to great...

"I think we should!" Buffy whispered back smiling.

.......................

Buffy felt tired, it had been a long day and she had probably danced with everyone.

"And now, it's time for the last dance!" The wedding singer announced, she also looked tired Buffy thought, but she had been singing for the last three hours! "Can we have the happy couple on the dance floor?"

Buffy laughed as Angel dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked, as they danced to "I will always love you".

"Yeah, just a little tired," Buffy said, leaning her head against his chest.

"Don't worry, we'll be leaving soon. I've asked my mum to take all the wedding presents to the house and any other things," Angel said watching other people dancing.

"What house?" Buffy asked, getting suspicious.

"The house that I bought for you... but you can't see it until after the honeymoon!" Angel laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Can't we go see it before we go?" Buffy pleaded, lifting her head and smiling.

"Nope, it's not finished yet Faith, Xander and Anya are staying there at the moment, they're decorating it at the moment," Angel said pulling her into a tight hug.

The song finished and everyone watched as Buffy and Angel thanked everyone for coming and said goodbye to their parents. Then they left for the airport.

.....................

9 Months later.....

"Well done you have two baby girls!" The nurse said as Buffy calmed down.

Angel could feel tears fall down his cheeks; he loosened his grip of Buffy's hand. She had been so brave.

The nurse handed one girl to Angel and one to Buffy.

"What do you want to call them?" Buffy asked, smiling down at the baby in her arms.

"How about... Cara-Lilly and Emily-Louise?" Angel suggested, he felt like the luckiest man in the world, he had a beautiful wife and two beautiful baby girls... what else could he ask for?

"Cara-Lilly and Emily-Louise O'Connor... I like it!" Buffy yawned, it had been a long two hours!

"I'll take these two, you need some sleep," Angel said taking his other daughter from Buffy's arms.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Which is which?"

They both laughed as they looked at the two baby girls, trying to figure out which one to name Cara-Lilly and which one Emily-Louise...

..................

And there it was, the end of the series "Office Temptations". Hope you like the whole thing... don't worry I have plenty of Ideas for my next stories!!!!

Even though this is the last chapter I still want you to review!!!!!!


End file.
